


Revelations

by magequisition



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack suggests an impromptu team night after a stressful mission, but only Daniel accepts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely whothefrellami for the beta :)

Jack rolled over and felt strong arms tighten around him. Eyes still closed, he mumbled incoherently before his eyes shot open, the memories of the previous day flooding his brain as he returned to full consciousness.

                They were just back from a particularly stressful mission. It had been intended to be a simple diplomatic affair, until they'd gotten there and learned too late of the cultural taboo against women carrying weapons. Carter had been imprisoned and it had taken all Daniel's diplomatic skills-with a bit of indirect military intimidation from Jack-to get her released. They'd finally arrived back at the SGC, two days late, exhausted, and stressed, and after debriefing Jack had invited them back to his place for an impromptu team night. Sam and Teal'c had both declined, but Daniel, still on edge from the intense proceedings, had agreed. They'd parted when they left the final checkpoint, each turning towards their own vehicles and agreeing that Daniel would head to Jack's around six, giving them  both time to shower and change out of their uniforms.

                Daniel had knocked on the door at precisely six. Jack pulled open the door to find him holding a familiar, flat, square box.

                "Hey Jack," he said, stepping inside. "Brought pizza."

                "Thanks, Daniel." Jack said. "Want a beer?"

                "Yeah, thanks." Daniel called from the living room, where he was setting the pizza on the low coffee table. Jack joined him a few minutes later, setting the cold cans on the worn wood and grabbing the remote, turning the TV on to a hockey game.

                A couple of hours after the game ended, the pizza was long gone and so was most of the beer. They'd started arguing about something stupid-those details were a bit fuzzy, Jack realised-when Daniel had stopped yelling suddenly. His eyes had locked with Jack's for a second before he quickly closed the short distance between them, placed a hand on the back of Jack's head, and kissed him. It was brief and as Daniel stepped back he was already babbling an apology. Jack had stood frozen to the spot. Eventually he'd realised Daniel was still stammering out his regret and raised a hand to silence him. Stepping forward, he'd grabbed a handful of Daniel's cream coloured sweater and used it to pull the other man towards himself, meeting his lips again. Obviously shocked, Daniel had frozen for a minute before bringing his hand to the back of Jack's head again and returning the kiss.  Breaking apart several heated seconds later-had it been that short? It had seemed to last ages-Jack had rested his forehead against Daniel's and asked him to stay the night.

                "Nothing serious. You can't drive." he'd murmured. Daniel had nodded.

                "Yeah."

                They'd fallen asleep together in Jack's bed, cuddling, talking, and kissing.  And that was where Jack found himself when his eyes opened. Daniel was laying in front of him, his arms wrapped snugly around Jack's waist. His eyes were closed, but they fluttered open as Jack brought a hand to his hair.

                "Morning," Daniel mumbled sleepily, smiling at Jack.

                "Morning, sunshine."  Jack returned his smile easily. "How ya feeling?"

                "The best. You?"

                "Can't complain," Jack said before leaning forward to kiss him lightly. Daniel grinned and lifted his head, propping it up on his hand as he looked at Jack, his face turning serious.

                "So now what?" he asked.  Jack's smile faded slightly.

                "Don't know. Things just got more complicated," he said.

                "Yeah." Daniel's voice was wistful.  In the morning light and accompanying sobriety both of them could clearly see the odds they were facing.  "Jack, I don't want to…I mean, you could lose everything."  Jack shook his head.

                "We'll have to be careful.  Really careful. But…I'm willing to take the risk." He paused for a minute. "I mean, if you are. I don't wanna assume anything." He tipped over to lay on his back, staring at the ceiling.

                "Hey," Daniel said, turning Jack to face him with a light touch to his cheek.  "I haven't felt like this for this long to not take a chance, now that I know it's even an option." Jack studied the bright blue eyes boring into him carefully. Daniel tried to hide things, sometimes, but Jack could read him like a book. This time, though, there wasn't even a hint of something being held back.

                "Why didn't you say anything?" Jack asked, feeling stupid as soon as the question left his lips.

                "You know why."  Daniel replied.  Jack nodded.

                "Yeah. I guess I do."  His hand reached up to grip the back of Daniel's short hair as he pulled him down to kiss him again. Whatever they were to each other now, however this was going to work, could be decided later. For now, it was Saturday morning, he wasn't due back on base until Monday, and after five years and Daniel's ascension, he finally had him in his arms.  For the moment, he didn't have any desire to think.


End file.
